


Liho and The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose

by Daringdoublebassist



Series: Nat/Mia Shorts [12]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Natasha brings home a Flerken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist
Summary: “Liho, this is Fury’s cat.” Her human rounded the corner into the tiled room. She carried an orange creature of feline-proportions./That’s not a cat/ Liho told her human, quite sensibly.





	Liho and The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose

“Liho, I’ve brought a visitor…” 

Ah, The Small One had returned. Liho scampered off the balcony to greet her human, and patiently wait for her nightly feed. What would be on the menu tonight: Bird-Surprise? Pig-Delight? Cow-Muddle?

Hopefully she had brought some treats. Liho liked a treat or two of an evening. Maybe this visitor also had treats? Wrinkles had been their last visitor – he had brought plenty of treats! 

“Liho, this is Fury’s cat.” Her human rounded the corner into the tiled room, carrying an orange creature of feline-proportions.

/That’s not a cat/ Liho told her human, quite sensibly. 

/You’re not a cat/ She added to the orange creature, with a gentle aside of /Don’t worry, this one is young/

“Mrow.” Said the creature. "Mrrow-miaow."

Liho’s eyes narrowed; this thing didn’t even speak Cat. Everyone she knew spoke Cat. The Small One, and The Big One, and even Wrinkles spoke Cat – not well, but they got the gist of it. What lower life form was this with its inability to speak the most basic of languages?

“Mrrrow.” 

“We’re looking after him for a week or so. I thought you’d appreciate a bit of feline company.” The Short One placed the orange package onto the tiles, and then knelt to give Liho’s head a scratch.

/You silly human/ Liho mumbled between purrs of pleasure. /It’s not a cat/

She studied the Not-Cat. While her human was small and sweet, she was ignorant. But, Liho supposed, The Small One was not entirely wrong. The thing had taken the shape of a Tom, with its thick head, splayed paws, and dense fur. 

“His name is Goose.” The Small One added, waving her arms in the air, and nodding encouragingly. “You know, Liho – like the bird.” 

/I know what a goose is/ Liho told her. She didn’t quite know if she’d seen a goose before, but she had embarked upon hunting some quite lavish prey today. She knew what a bird generally looked like – this was no bird. 

/You/ She told the Not-Cat with some confidence, /are no goose/

The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose blinked. Then it shoved its head into her water bowl and slurped in a way neither cats nor birds slurp.

/Look, human. Look! Proof/

The Small One unfortunately did not take the hint. Her fingernails dug into Liho’s shoulder blades, and for a moment all Liho knew was bliss. With a rrrrrip of a packet and a waft of Pig-Delight, the world came back into focus. And just in time too, for the door to the outside opened and shut. The Big One had returned.

The Small One called out a greeting, then placed Liho’s bowl in front of her. The pig was pink and soft. Yum! She sent a catty-grin to The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose and delicately began to nose through her food. 

Another bowl clattered down opposite. The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose stared at it for a while, before dunking its entire head into the food. 

Whatever this thing was, it had absolutely no tile-manners! 

“Hey Nat. Hi Liho.” The Big One padded into the tiled room with just its under-paws showing. It had shed a layer of fur as most humans did upon entering their territory. “Nat, why is Goose here?”

/It’s not a cat, nor a goose/ Liho mumbled, wondering if either human was listening. 

The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose removed its fat head from the bowl to stare upwards at the humans. And The Big One altered her position, placing herself several paws away from the creature.

Interesting.

“Oh, Fury’s gone away on business. He said I should take him. Keep Liho company…”

/We don’t even speak the same language/ 

Nobody was listening to her. 

“Bastard.” The Big One took The Small One’s short-left paw and yanked her away from the feeding station. “‘Keep Liho company’. What was he thinking? He knows I don’t trust him!”

“Who are you talking about?”

/The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose/ Liho told her. 

The Not-Cat-Nor-Goose blinked lazily between them.

“The Flerken!” The Big One hissed.

“The what?”

/You’re a Flerken/ Liho wondered to the creature. 

This word seemed to spark some mutual understanding. The creature dipped its fat, messy head. 

“What’s a Flerken?”


End file.
